


Summer of Fireflies

by pengdabi



Series: 1000% [2]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV), 蛍火の杜へ | Hotarubi no Mori e
Genre: F/F, Jinjoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: Minjoo spends each of her summer alone with a being she cannot touch.





	Summer of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on Hotarubi no Mori e (Into the Forest of Fireflies' Light) anime short film, it was a bit angsty. It touched my heart and I have always wanted to do a JinJoo AU based on it. Happy Reading :)

**_Summer of ‘07_ **

“No!” Little Minjoo started to run fast, looking for the path she walked on a while ago. Getting distracted by a colorful butterfly, she loses sense of direction and she panics even more when the faint sound of Cicadas starts to increase and pierce her ears as she unintentionally dive in deeper to the forest, much to her desperation to get out of there. She cries and falls down on her bottom, giving up and can’t think of what to do anymore.

“ _Unnie_. I just want my _unnie_.” Little Minjoo wept and got comfortable on the grass as she tries hard to console herself. After a moment, she felt something hit her from the side, a small pebble. Her rainfall of tears stopped as she lifts her head up from her arms, letting her vision adjust and was suddenly greeted by a white Fox mask that was mere inches away from her face.

“AH!” The little one jumps back and tightly grips the grass beneath her, closing her eyes shut again, hoping it would disappear.

_This is just a dream. This is just a dream._

“Human, what’s wrong?” A girl’s voice was heard from the mask. Little Minjoo opened her eyes carefully, only to see the mask tilted now, observing her.

As she could see, it was a tall girl that was wearing the Fox mask. The girl was older than her, she suppose. It took her a while before she processed what the Fox said.

“Human?” Little Minjoo loosened her grip on the fresh grass. She seemed to loosen up on the girl quickly, because the girl wearing the Fox masked, indeed, looks like a human too.

“Yes. You are a human child, right?” The girl asked, poking a twig on little Minjoo’s arm. Minjoo nodded and tried to swat the girl’s hand but she was quick to avoid it and the girl suddenly falls back on her knees.

“I cannot be touched. If a human touches me, I will vanish.” The girl suddenly extends her distance from little Minjoo, afraid that the little one will attempt to touch her again. 

And little Minjoo does.

The girl wearing the mask started to dodge every attack little Minjoo does to her, her height being an advantage against the little one.

“To vanish means to disappear. To disappear means to be obliterated!” The girl still kept on dodging the little one’s advances until Minjoo was all worn out from chasing this silly girl.

“Aren’t you human?” The clueless girl tries to catch her breath. The girl shakes her head and stands still in front of the little one, not really tired from all the dodging, unlike Minjoo.

“I am not. I am a _mountain spirit._ The mountain god laid a curse on me that I am not to be touched by a human, like you.” The girl wanders around the grassland, wind blowing on her short hair and her floral dress that cascades through her long legs.

“Let me help you. You are lost, aren’t you?” The girl offered her the other end of the twig she was holding, the twig being the indirect object to avoid physical contact. Little Minjoo grins and grasps the twig tightly.

“I will lead you out of the forest but promise me to never come back.” The girl started pulling the little one along, gently tugging her from behind while equilibrating the pace between the girl’s long legs and little Minjoo’s short ones.

“I refuse to. The forest is pretty!” Minjoo excitingly jumped forward causing the girl to jump away and pull the twig from the little one.

“The forest is full of mountain spirits and entities that are not like me. They can lure you here until you are unable to go back home anymore.” The girl shoves the twig on the little one’s hand and pulled her again in the same pace they had earlier.

“No. I refuse to promise.” The little one pouted and though the mask covers the girl’s face, Minjoo felt that the girl could only frown and carry on from then and there. The little one stared at the tall girl’s mask and wonders why she wears it in the first place. Does this entity have a scary face? Or a no-face?

“You are not afraid of me?” The girl cuts little Minjoo’s trance. She must have seen Minjoo stare at her. The little one tilts her head and shakes it, hearing no words from the girl after.

“Why would I be afraid of you? You are nice. You treat me well.” The little one skips beside the girl while the latter walks casually, maybe running out of words to say.

“Th-Thank you, small human.” The girl nods at little Minjoo. Minjoo smiles, assuming that under the mask, the girl also smiles at her.

“What’s your name? My name is Kim Minjoo.” Minjoo looks ahead of the path. They were almost at the place where she got lost, as far as she could remember. Without an answer, the masked girl kept walking until they reached the familiar path. Minjoo thought the girl could already introduce herself to her but much to her dismay, the girl remained silent and still not giving any action that could answer Minjoo’s question.

“I must go back home now. My sister will scold me if she sees me coming back from the forest.” Minjoo bowed and finally lets go of the twig they have been holding for quite some time.

“Yujin.” The masked girl suddenly spoke, making Minjoo halt her small footsteps away from _Yujin_. She faces the girl once again then the sees her, not moving from  
where she stopped earlier.

“My name is Yujin. Minjoo can call me Jin.” Jin nods and walks away from little Minjoo, returning to the forest.

“Jin.” Minjoo lets the new name roll off her tongue, satisfied that she made a friend today, and it is an entity, she might add.

“Minjoo! Kim Minjoo!” A girl shouted from a far. It seems like it was the voice of her sister. Avoiding to get lost again, Minjoo followed the voice and finally saw her sister, all worried and flushed. Minjoo ran and crashed into her sister’s hug. The little one teared up and drenched her sister’s shirt with her tears, her fear of being scolded and never to be allowed to go out again, brimming up.

“I got lost! I was following a butterfly. I swear I was not up to no good!” Minjoo hugs her sister tighter, not really wanting to ever hear what she has to say. 

“It’s okay, Joo. I was just so worried!” Her sister caressed her head and sighed deeply.

“How were you able to return?” Her sister asks as Minjoo wipes her tears to be able to speak.

“A mountain spirit led me out of the forest!” Little Minjoo enthusiastically answered but as naive as a kid she is, she believes her sister would assume that her little sister would believe so. Little Minjoo could only hear a sigh from her.

After Minjoo had finally calmed down, they walked through the grassy path, hand in hand, to their grandparents’ house, where they temporarily made refuge just for the summer. It was an annual thing for Minjoo, the summer vacation here in her ancestral province, but meeting a mountain spirit made it very different this time. Minjoo does wonder when will be the next time she meets Jin. 

The little one suddenly thinks about paying a visit the next day.

  
———————————————————————

  
“I told you not to come back. Isn’t it clear that many spirits can pull you in the forest?” Jin calmly scolds little Minjoo as she carefully devours the peaches Minjoo brought for her while she coolly sits beside the little one still, of course, keeping her face hidden and maintaining a safe distance from the human child.

“I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, Jin. You’re really kind. Mountain spirits you’ve been mentioning are far more different from you.” Minjoo sees Jin hungrily munch on the peaches under her mask and it suddenly made Minjoo’s heart at ease.

“I want to be friends with you!” Little Minjoo caught Jin by suprise. Minjoo can tell not because of the mask, but Jin suddenly dropped the peach and all that was left on her hand was its juices.

Sure it was a bit peculiar to be friends with a mountain spirit but little Minjoo likes making friends. She felt ordinary around a mountain spirit, when in contrast, she should feel very scared. However, Minjoo felt like Jin is human. The way she spoke to Minjoo, it felt very gentle.

“Minjoo, spirits and humans does not really make friends with each other—“

“I know. Jin is just a very good person.” Minjoo looked for a twig around the grassy area. A twig that became significant since yesterday, the first time they met.

“Jin has a good heart.” Minjoo poked Jin’s chest and smiled from ear to ear. Though Jin doesn’t reflect her smile because of her mask, Minjoo hopes that Jin is also smiling at her, through this silence.

As soon as Jin finished the bag of peaches, Jin lead her in the forest with Minjoo trailing behind her, skipping along the path full of lost pebbles. Jin paid no attention to the little one, after all, she was just accompanying her though Minjoo was the one tagging along with her.

“Human.”

Minjoo froze as she directs her eyes to where she heard the sound, but Jin just keeps on walking, as if she doesn’t have anyone with her.

“Jin, is that a human child?” Minjoo intently eyed the figure behind the tree trunk, Minjoo was not sure but she was sure scared as she suddenly remember the entities Jin told her about, that wasn’t like her. Little Minjoo hid behind Jin’s tall figure, afraid of the deep voice that pointed her, Jin’s companion.

“Yes. Please stop using your fake voice, Yena-ori. It scares her.” Jin sighed behind the mask and continued with her previous pace, leaving Minjoo dumbfounded. The hidden figure carefully reveals itself. At first, Minjoo saw the figure as a dark shadow, which she believes is another entity but when the shadow shifted, it revealed a cute duck with a smile on its face.

“I’m glad Yujin made a new friend. Please take care of her but do not touch her or I’ll haunt you!” The entity, Yena-ori, smiles and waves at the little one who was still slowly processing what just happened. It was the first time Minjoo witnesses another spirit other than Jin.

“Again, you’re scaring her!” Jin shouts, which finally caught Minjoo’s attention. Just like that, the lone mountain spirit that takes shape in a duck vanishes carefully into the thin air as Minjoo notices she was already lagging behind. Minjoo runs after Jin who was still not really paying attention to her. With that, Minjoo started to play along the pebbles on their path.

“This is like a date, Jin.”

“A friendly one.” Jin rebutted. 

“Okay. A friendly one!” The little one finally grew tired and sat on a lone boulder. They were already far from where she came from, Minjoo can’t really afford to get lost again though Jin is currently with her. 

“You finally grew tired.” Jin sat beside the little one, maintaining the usual safe space for the both of them. Minjoo already grew accustomed of this distance, though she really wants to be close with this mountain spirit.

“Yeah. Walking sucks.” Minjoo waves her small feet, wearing out the pain she was already feeling. They were silent again, but their silence was comfortable. Minjoo thought it was nice. The silence she’s having with Jin does not really bother her. In the first place, Minjoo was the one that does all the talking since yesterday, the day they met. Minjoo really doesn’t blame Jin. Maybe Jin likes to stay silent.

“Jin, do you hate me?” Little Minjoo naively asks Jin which earned her attention from the latter.

“No.” Jin cheaply answers. The little one tilts her head, her curiosity still killing her. Minjoo was already getting deaf with the silence, though minutes ago, she really got used to it already. Little Minjoo sulks and throws a pebble to Jin’s mask which bounced off and she still gained nothing but silence from Jin.

“Then why won’t you talk to me? I know I talk a lot, but I really want to be friends with you! I want to tell you a lot of stories and I’ve never been friends with a moun-“ 

“I like to be friends with you, as well.” Jin cuts her off, still not facing the sulking Minjoo. Of course, Minjoo was caught by surprise and suddenly, her eyes lit up and quickly, she itched to crash her fragile body on Jin to get a long, tight hug. It’s been a while since Minjoo made friends with someone. At school, kids often pick on her for being shy and silent, despite her being the noisy one between the both of them. Just as Minjoo completely forgets that Jin cannot be touched, she charges her for a hug but Jin was quick to pick a lost log and she didn't even hesitate to slam it on Minjoo’s head.

“I told you! No touching!”

As time pass by, Minjoo talked about a lot of things, while Jin stayed silent. Minjoo did not really mind at all. Jin was acknowledging what she was saying with nods and hums coming from her from time to time, not leaving any remark left untouched. 

It was already getting dark, and with that, it was time for Minjoo to go home. Jin held a twig again for Minjoo to hold with her to avoid getting lost on their way home. They walked silently, with just cicadas ringing on their ears. They were already fast approaching on where they met earlier, and Minjoo was already preparing to say her last farewell, for now.

“I won’t be able to bring you peaches tomorrow. My sister is going to take me to the city then we’ll go home to my parents right after.” Minjoo frowns as she hears Jin just hums in approval but when they finally reached their meeting place, Jin crouches and matches their eye levels.

“Will I see you next summer?” Jin asks and finally, the little one’s cheeks form her whisker-like dimples, smiling widely with Jin’s questions.

“Yes. You will see me, Jin!” Minjoo answered enthusiastically. By now, Minjoo was already looking forward to see her new friend next summer. Sure, there were other kids around her grandparents’ neighborhood but she grows excited with Jin much more. The thought of going throught the foot of the mountain was really exciting for an adventurous one like Minjoo. She can hardly contain her excitement.

  
———————————————————————

**_Summer of ‘11_ **

“Jin, it’s nice to lay here hmm?”

“Yes. I do this all the time, Joo.”

Minjoo and Jin peacefully lie beneath the sunny sky surrounded by purple Asters and nothing but the warm summer air that blows on their skin.

Minjoo is now at the age of 14. She grew a bit tall, but Jin grew taller. Minjoo grew through the years, every summer being the time for her to go to her province and meet Jin at the foot of the mountain. Jin became one of the reasons why Minjoo suddenly loved playing around, discovering more unfamiliar creatures or things that peaks her interest. As for Jin, there was never a time she removed the mask but the mask became very useful as Jin protects Minjoo from different entities hidden among the forest. The mask became Minjoo’s sign of security.

As they lay in silence, Minjoo sits up as she stares intently on Jin’s mask. Maybe it’s the perfect time to finally see what’s under the mask, Minjoo thinks.

Carefully, not making any contact, Minjoo touched the mask, feeling the smooth white paint on it, then finally, lifting gently the mask that hid Jin’s face for a long time. Calmly, Minjoo tilted her head and stared at Jin’s peaceful face. Jin was not a no-face at all, just as Minjoo thought when she was a mere child. Rather, Jin was a young and pretty human, a girl. Minjoo sees Jin’s bunny-like two front teeth peek from her slightly parted lips and her cheeks slightly hinting two dimples carved on it. 

Minjoo was in deep trance. She never thought Jin will be this pretty. Minjoo suddenly sees Jin’s eyes open and also look at her own pair, making her jump and slam the mask on Jin’s face, flat. “I’M SORRY!”

“JOO, I DIDN’T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!” Jin shot right up and massaged her face under the mask. It sure did hurt.

“I’m sorry! I thought you were already deep asleep.” Minjoo scratched her head, embarrassed with what she did.

“Your face.. Why hide your face with that mask?”

“You see, I won’t look like a mountain spirit without the mask. I will look like a human. I will be touched.” Jin removes her mask and Minjoo finally sees the young girl behind the mask. Jin did not really smile. Instead, she bowed slightly at Minjoo while pressing her lips in a thin line but her dimples still formed on her cheeks, but immediately putting her mask on again, fearing that Minjoo gets weirded out of her. With Minjoo getting a glimpse of what Jin really looked like, she now prefers her mask off than with her mask on. 

“You can take it off whenever you’re with me, Jin. I won’t let you touch me nor will let myself touch you, whatever happens.” Sure, Minjoo takes Jin is still a mountain spirit, but with Jin’s mask off, it was different. Minjoo felt different when she saw Jin’s face, it was a feeling she really cannot explain. Minjoo takes a mental note and alarm of avoiding the touch of Jin, of course, she won’t let Jin risk herself for her.

“Sure, if you insist.” Jin takes off her mask and lays it on the grass in between them. Paying no attention to the mask, Minjoo stares intently at Jin’s face. It has been years since they have met and Minjoo really never expected Jin to look like a regular human being. Minjoo felt even more comfortable with Jin now.

“You’re weird, Joo.” Jin shakes her head and takes a bite of one of the peaches Minjoo brought her for today’s visit. Minjoo chuckles and throws a flower at Jin’s direction.

“You’re gonna see this weird girl next summer!” Minjoo laughs causing Jin to finally smile slightly at her, maybe because of her own pair of whisker-like dimples.

“I know I’ll see you, I know.” Jin nods and continues to devour the sweet peach she was holding.

_She smiled._

  
———————————————————————

  
**_Summer of ’15_ **

Minjoo rushes to walk home to fix her things for the rest of the summer break. She specifically requested to her sister that they go to the province after the end of her class. She was rushing to finally see Jin again after last summer. Although they see each other annually, it was still something that Minjoo looks forward to everytime summer finally comes. Last summer, it was Minjoo who promised to see Jin much earlier than their usual meeting time. They swore on it, using a twig as usual, both ends shook by the both of them.

Just as she was about to reach her school’s gate, she heard someone running after her and when she looked behind her shoulder, it was Kim Chaewon. Minjoo least expected her but they do talk from time to time, they just don’t hang out. Minjoo admits, Chaewon is kinda cute. Chaewon is also kind to her everytime to get together in class, making Minjoo like her as a person.

“Hey, Kim Minjoo. What are you up to this summer?” Chaewon asks, walking with Minjoo along the way home.

“I’m going to my grandparents’ house in the province and spend my summer break there.” Minjoo smiles politely at Chaewon as the latter hums in response. It was new to Minjoo that Chaewon really paid attention to her.

“I was kind of hoping we should hang out some time. You’re an interesting person, Minjoo.” Chaewon pats her shoulder. Minjoo unexpectedly blushes at Chaewon’s comment. 

_Ahhh, why am I suddenly like this?_

“S-Sure. Maybe when I get back from the province- AHH!” Minjoo clumsily trips on her own foot and just as Minjoo was getting ready to crash on the ground, Chaewon’s hand found her own on time, saving her from landing and maybe wounding her knees on the ground. Minjoo actually never held someone’s hand before and their contact was a little longer than Minjoo expected. Chaewon pulled her close and never let go of her hand.

“Woah there. Be careful now.” Chaewon chuckles as she shakes Minjoo’s hand before finally letting go. Minjoo thanks Chaewon and they finally walk in silence. Minjoo glances at her hand from time to time, it was really not as she imagined. Sure, she finds Chaewon cute but it felt nothing. As they walk, Jin suddenly entered Minjoo’s mind. She imagines, what does it feel like to touch Jin’s hand? What does it feel like to be held close by Jin? 

_What does it feel like to touch Jin?_

  
———————————————————————

  
“Ah. You’re late.” Jin shakes her head as she snatches the bag of peaches from Minjoo’s hand and turns her back on her, stomping her feet away from Minjoo as she sighs. She broke her own promise. After Chaewon and her finally reached her house, she lost track of time and saw her sister waiting for her and slightly scolded her for causing delay and teased her to Chaewon right after, which caused a longer delay. She’s lucky that Jin still appeared before her even though she was really really late. 

“I’m sorry, Jin. Someone distracted me along the way home.” Minjoo chases after Jin and sits beside the eating mountain spirit. She noticed Jin was still wearing her mask while eating under it, this was the first in years that Jin didn’t take off her mask everytime Minjoo meets her. Minjoo frowns and knocks on Jin’s mask cautiously.

“Hey, take off your mask. Don’t be mad.” Minjoo sees Jin stop eating and removes her mask. Just like Minjoo fears, Jin’s eyebrows furrowed and her face was not soft at all. Jin huffs in annoyance and puts her mask down beside MInjoo.

“Just because you brought sweet peaches again, I’m going to forgive you. Don’t be late next time, Joo.” Jin still huffs in frustration as she hungrily bites on a sweet peach. 

They walked again in the forest at the foot of the mountain again after Jin finished her fruit and Minjoo can’t help but to be bothered with the thought of Chaewon again. On what happened earlier. It made Minjoo rethink on what she feels, it was really like something was bothering her. Just as she was in deep thought, Minjoo clumsily trips on her own foot again, and by reflex Jin reaches to save Minjoo. Minjoo’s eyes widens in horror but she manages to change her direction and falls on her bottom instead of falling in front, where Jin’s arms was waiting to catch her.

“A-Are you okay, Joo?” Jin asks as she looks for a twig that could help Minjoo to stand on her feet again. Jin’s shrieks as she hears Minjoo cry, making her panic and quickly offered a thin twig out of panic.

“Joo! Where does it hurt? Should I get you home?” Jin bombarded her with questions but Minjoo just shakes her head.

“You were going to catch me! Do you even know what could’ve happened if you caught me?” Minjoo wipes her tears and still didn’t bother to hold the weak and thin twig Jin was offering. Chaewon did save her from falling a while ago, and just as much as she wants to know how it feels like to be in Jin’s arms, much to her relief, she avoids Jin’s arms. It was like having a heart attack. She really doesn’t want Jin to obliterate for the wrong reason.

“Please! Don’t you ever touch me, no matter what.” Minjoo pleads with sorry eyes as she finally stands on her feet. Jin nods, her eyes all worried of Minjoo. It was the first time Minjoo saw her eyes be filled with worry, it was disheartening.

Minjoo spends the sundown just beside Jin in the field of purple Asters, where she first saw Jin’s face. Jin places her mask on, the mask being the protection against spirits who goes around the forest during the night and doesn’t really know Minjoo. The mask was a reminder to the spirits that Minjoo is Jin’s friend. The night slowly envelopes the sky and suddenly, fireflies surround both of them, making Minjoo smile for the first time in a while. Minjoo plays with the fireflies trying to catch one in her hand and Jin just hums in amusement.

“Fireflies! I haven’t seen those since I was little! It’s-” 

“Beautiful.” Jin spoke but Minjoo catches her gazing upon her, just as she was about to acknowledge Jin’s remark. Minjoo blushes unintentionally, and she really doesn’t know why. She should not assume, she thinks, maybe Jin was just talking about the fireflies.

But then and there, they shared the same warm smile as they gaze on each other’s eyes. It was the first time Minjoo felt something bloom in her heart.

  
———————————————————————

  
_**Summer of ’17** _

“Jin, you’ve lived longer than me. Do you, perhaps, know what love feels like?” Minjoo asks as she let her feet playfully frolic along the warm water of the lake with Jin while they walk. At this rate, Minjoo was already sixteen. She was growing close to Jin’s age. Jin ages slowly unlike any other human and Minjoo matured and grew more beautiful through the years. It was also the age where she already feels a lot of emotions. Chaewon and her started to grow a bit closer than before and she wonders what she was feeling towards Chaewon. Was it finally love?

Jin places her mask on Minjoo, letting the latter wear it for the first time. Minjoo was quite shock but it was like, she was finally getting the feeling of touching Jin. It was like Jin’s was touching her face.

“Stay still, Joo.” Jin commands as Minjoo just blinks in confusion. Jin suddenly lessens the distance between her face and Minjoo’s face with nothing but the mask in between them and shockingly, Jin presses her lips on the pair of lips drawn on her mask. Minjoo blushes. _It was an indirect kiss!_

Jin carefully removes the mask from Minjoo’s face and smiles. “Just like I was seeing and hearing around, I think it feels like that. I see lovers do that everytime.” Jin shrugs and closes her eyes, feeling the warm breeze the air was blowing. Minjoo was still in awe with what happened. It made her confused as ever. Minjoo stayed silent after that. She drowned herself in her own thoughts. It was very impossible for her to like Jin not just as her friend, but as someone she wants to give her heart to. Minjoo stares at Jin without the latter noticing

Chaewon and Jin differs in a whole new level. Chaewon is human. She is someone who Minjoo can meet on a daily basis, someone who has been good to Minjoo, someone who takes care of Minjoo since they have become classmates and since they have become friends. On the other hand, Jin is far from being a human. Jin was just someone she meets on an annual basis every summer, yet Jin makes each and every meeting fun. Minjoo is confused, alright but she can’t help but admire this mountain spirit beside her.

Jin is not human, but she makes Minjoo feel like she is human. 

“Come on, Joo. I’m getting bored. You’re unusually silent suddenly, it’s weird.” Jin shakes the water off her feet and stands on her feet, offering another twig for Minjoo to hold on to.

They walk again in the forest, both ends of the twig occupied as they both swing it along the tempo of their steps. Maybe it was these little things that Minjoo came to like about Jin. It was their indirect hand-holding that still sends Minjoo wanting to touch Jin but it wasn’t something to risk for. Minjoo willingly sacrifices her thoughts for Jin’s sake. She really can’t afford to lose someone as important as Jin just because of her selfish favors. Even though she really wishes to just hold Jin’s hand or even hug her after all the years they’ve known each other, she is willing to just keep it this way. Minjoo silently talked to the mountain god, _Why must you lay such curse on such a kind spirit?_

“I have something for you.” Minjoo carefully hands the bag she has been carrying all this time. When Jin opened it, it was a new dress and it seems like it was a gift from Minjoo. Jin runs her hand through the soft blue fabric, it was something Jin would actually love.

“You should wear a new one. This dress you wear is kind of old-old. Try it on and I’ll see you wear it the next time, okay?” Minjoo smiles again, the smile that was wide enough that could make Jin smile back at her. Jin thanks her and promises to wear it.

As for Jin, it was a new thing for her, to be given something. Since the curse was laid on her, her dress was still as it is. She was aging slowly, so the dress grows bigger as well. The dress Minjoo gave her is a perfect fit, just as she was just looking at it and maybe, she considers wearing it for another lifetime, whatever the future holds for her.

  
———————————————————————

  
It was the day Minjoo leaves again for another year in the city. Like she used to, she left Jin another bag of peaches before going back home and bid Jin farewell with another promise of returning next year. Jin could only heave a sigh as she stares at the bag of peaches, another farewell made. Jin missed another chance of telling Minjoo what she really feels. What really is the truth. Yujin puts on her mask and walks to the forest, carrying the bag of fruit along with her. She walks to the tree where she waits, and sees the dress Minjoo gave her. Maybe it was already time to change her dress. Moments after changing her dress, a duck-shaped spirit appears before her, making her roll her eyes. It was Yena-ori. She bothers Jin a lot, but she still sees her as her bestfriend while Minjoo is gone.

“Another year wasted, huh?” Yen-ori chuckles as she pulls Yujin’s dress as a tease. Yujin huffs and sits under the tree, taking a bite of the sweet peach just under her mask. Yena-ori sits beside her and leans on the big trunk that was fit for the both of them. It was only Yena-ori who knew what Yujin really feels. She keeps on telling Yena-ori that she will finally confess, but she wasted another year. Yujin fears that Minjoo might not like her back.

“That girl is weird. She asked me about what love feels like.” Yujin throws the big peach seed with force, letting her anger out on it. Yena-ori could only just click her tongue as she shape-shifts into her human form. 

“What did you say?” Yena-ori ears perk up as she snatches a peach from the bag and takes a bite on it.

“I kissed her.” Yena-ori spits out what she had bitten a while ago. She wasn’t shocked that Yujin straight up kissed Minjoo, she was shocked that she is not yet vanished from this world. Yena-ori spat some of the peach on Yujin’s new dress that earned a strong nudge from Yujin. It was now slightly stained by the peach’s sticky juice.

“Damn it, Yen! Minjoo gave me this dress!” Yujin scolds Yena-ori as she fans out the juice. It was washable but Yujin could never afford it to be spoiled. It was something special that makes Yujin hysterically react. Yena-ori wipes her mouth before reaching to poke Yujin on her thigh.

“H-How did you kiss her?! Why didn’t you vanish? How is this even possible-“

“Indirectly, of course! I made her wear the mask, I swore on her that I will never touch her.” Yujin slaps Yena-ori’s hand away and still tried to fan out the stain on her blue dress.

“You’re crazy.” Yena-ori shakes her head. Yujin heaves another sighs, probably the hundredth sighs she lets out today.

“If crazy means liking a human, then I am.”

They both spend their time planning and talking about how would Yujin finally confess to Minjoo. This time, she was finally sure and she was ready. Yena-ori, as usual, suggests bunch of things that Yujin opposes, saying it was too direct, it was too fierce, it was too strong, it was something Yujin dislikes doing but at the end of each day, Yena-ori agrees with whatever Yujin has in mind. After all, it was Yujin who knows Minjoo more.

  
———————————————————————

  
**_Summer of ’18_ **

Minjoo grew another year again. This time, Jin stares at her in awe. Minjoo grew as the lady she is right now, a beautiful one, and seems like her body was doing her justice. Minjoo skips and hops to Jin while carrying her usual bag of Jin’s favorite fruit. Jin unveils her face again, pressing a neutral smile on her lips and towards Minjoo, who was already shouting her name. This summer is the moment where everything changes for Jin. 

“I’m here! and I am not late.” Minjoo chuckles as she tosses the bag on Jin’s lap. Jin clears her throat and chuckles along with her. It hasn’t been that long but Minjoo immediately noticed the dress Jin was wearing the dress she gave her. It looked beautiful on her, Minjoo thought. It was the perfect one.

“The dress! It looks so good on you, Jin.” Minjoo smiles as she adores Jin by taking a long look.

“Thank you, Joo.” Jin smiles warmly, trying hard not to blush on Minjoo’s sudden remark.

They take a long walk along the forest again, still holding at both ends a much longer twig, swinging it again along their footsteps. Minjoo was telling a story about what happened for the past year. What happened in school, and Jin notices a certain human named _Chaewon_ that Minjoo kept on mentioning. Is it Minjoo’s other half? Jin suddenly grew nervous but nevertheless, she still listened intently and silently on Minjoo’s stories, afraid that the latter might notice. As usual, Jin’s expressions remained neutral. Minjoo was already used to it, so she kept on talking normally with short responses from Jin from time to time.

“Joo, do you want to see more fireflies?” Jin caught Minjoo by surprise and of course, Minjoo nods excitedly. Fireflies were something Minjoo likes to see, of course.

“The spirits will host a festival of fireflies tomorrow night. I was wondering if you would like to go and see the fireflies with me.” Jin hears Minjoo hum in response and nods.

“Okay, I will go with you. I’ll buy you something to wear. Call?” Minjoo waits for Jin to shake on the twig they’re holding as a sign of promise. The human’s affirmation sent Jin smiling and shaking the twig gladly. It was finally time for Jin to tell her.

“Call!”

 _Finally,_

They spend the rest of the afternoon just as usual, being together. They walked around the lake, it was a windy day and the sound of the air hitting the water was enough to soothe both of their minds. Jin and MInjoo stayed silent beside each other while they sit by the shore, hearing the leaves rustle around them. Minjoo smiles softly as she adores the peaceful environment she currently is surrounded. Jin, on the other hand, closes her eyes again, with her mask on, resting but she grew to like resting with Minjoo, just like this. 

“Going on a spirit festival seems… scary? Isn’t it meant for the spirits only?” Just as Jin expected, another question popped out of Minjoo. Jin have already seen humans attend one their own festivals. It was humans who sees and believes in spirits. The spirits desire offerings and the humans do as pleased. 

“Not really. Spirits in festivals are a bit friendly with humans who respect us.” Jin hears silence from Minjoo, still seemingly skeptical about it.

“Don’t you worry, Joo. I will be there to protect you.” Jin reassures her with the mask she was wearing. Minjoo finally hums in agreement and taps on Jin’s mask cautiously, teasing the spirit in a very playful manner.

Jin waited for Minjoo to arrive the next day at their meeting place. She was getting anxious. It was the first time she’s going on a date and what’s weird is that, it is with a human. Jin straightens up and smoothens the silk polo Minjoo bought for her, as agreed. This time, Jin was wearing shorts, still barefoot even though Minjoo offers to buy her atleast a pair of slippers, and Jin just politely decline as she was already used to being barefoot. Minjoo arrives, wearing a summer dress that strikes Jin in awe. Minjoo really is a beautiful lady now. The mask gladly covered Jin’s blushed face, while Jin makes a lame excuse that she should wear the mask for Minjoo protection which fooled Minjoo successfully.

They walk together, this time, both ends of the long cloth tied on their wrists tightly, so that Minjoo won’t get lost in a sea of spirits disguised as humans. Through the dark forest with nothing but the candle lamp Jin was holding, they go together and travel to the festival. Yet again, Minjoo was caught in a trance, like she always was. She thinks about Jin again, wondering what would happen if Jin disappears. Will she forget her? or will Minjoo forget Jin?

“Jin, if you don’t mind, why did the mountain god curse you with such spell?” Minjoo breaks the silence. Jin stayed silent for a while after responding.

“A long time ago, just like you, I got lost at the foot of the mountain. My parents were arguing about… keeping me. I got frustrated and ran away, only for the mountain god to find me. She laid a spell on me, that I am not to be touched by humans, for humans just bring me pain like in the past. I understood what the mountain god did to me, so I just accepted my fate but nevertheless, I didn’t treat myself like the fragile one I am.” Jin looks at the mountain beyond them. No one beside Yena-ori knows her story, for it was kept hidden but other spirits that knows the curse that was laid upon her.

“What happens when you disappear? Will you forget about me?” Minjoo asks once again but Jin really doesn’t answer. Instead, she shrugs.

“I don’t know, but I do wish you won’t.” Jin sees Minjoo shake her head as they continue to walk through the path that finally led them to the festival.

The festival was full of bright lights and it was noisy like human festivals. The lights symbolized the bright fireflies that fly through the night and Minjoo was amazed. Most of the attendees were disguised as humans, and for once, she didn’t feel out of place. 

“Human.” Someone calls Minjoo from behind, it was a spirit disguised as a girl, around her age. Minjoo took her time to recognize who it was, only to find out, it was the spirit whom she met years ago. 

“Yena-ori?” Yena-ori nods and shakes Minjoo’s hand. It was finally time for them to meet.

“I accompany your love partner while you were gone!” Yena-ori exclaims while excitingly shaking Minjoo’s hand. Minjoo blushes at Yena-ori’s sudden endearment while Jin just nudges her strongly on her shoulder.

“Get going, Yen. You are not to spoil _our_ night.” Jin shoos Yena-ori away while she sends Minjoo flying kisses. Jin shakes her head and pulled Minjoo along with her until they have reached a quiet part, along the lake. 

“The night is beautiful, Jin. The festival lights the night like fireflies, it is really beautiful.” Minjoo stares at the lights in awe, while the faint sound of the noisy spirits was heard from it. Minjoo gasps and looks quickly at Yujin.

“This is like a date, Jin.” Minjoo chuckles as she remembers the first time Jin and her met. Jin was still grumpy during that time, but Minjoo saw how Jin soften through the years they meet. Minjoo admits, she feels slightly proud of it.

“It _is_ a date.” Jin responds which caught Minjoo by shock, which was later replaced by a smile, her whisker-like dimples forming on her cheekbones.

Just as Jin was about to tell Minjoo her feelings, Jin suddenly thought about Minjoo. Minjoo does not deserve someone like her. She can’t even touch her, she can’t make Minjoo feel her love but someone back home can take care of Minjoo, someone back in the city can hold her hand. Chaewon is the one for Minjoo, not a spirit like her. Chaewon can do everything that Jin cannot do. All that Jin could do was love Minjoo unconditionally. 

By surprise, Jin puts her mask on Minjoo, slowly but cautiously closing the gap between them, and finally lets their lips meet indirectly, her lips lingering a little longer then before. Unknowingly, under the mask, Minjoo smiles and closes her eyes, feeling like Jin was really kissing her, it was like magic that sends both of their stomachs to be filled with butterflies. Jin backs away slowly but instead, Minjoo sees Jin’s eyes brimming with sadness, as it looks away from her and Jin smiles sadly. Minjoo carefully removes the mask and tugs the cloth that was tied on her wrist.

“I hope you find the love you deserve, Minjoo.” Jin smiles at her but sadness still envelopes her eyes, and Minjoo was disheartened. Minjoo cannot understand what Jin just did. She always hated the feeling of push and pull making her confused as ever.

They stare at the festival from afar. They should be in there, interacting with the other spirits, playing along the music, but the both of them choose to be here. Just alone and with each other. Minjoo heaves a sigh, not really knowing what to say. The air was getting clouded, it was supposed to be a happy night for the both of them. Minjoo finally pulls the cloth tied to them, dragging Jin to the festival grounds, and again, the noise heightened. Minjoo gently smiles at Jin, reassuring her that everything is okay, that they are there to enjoy the night.

Just as Minjoo was dragging her, a group of kids suddenly run past them, racing each other to the bright festival but along the way, a boy suddenly trips on his slipper because of a lost rock on their path. Minjoo was about to catch the boy, but Jin’s reflexes was quicker and she caught the boy on time.

“Woah there, careful.” Jin smiles warmly at the boy. The boy bows at Jin and thanks her, before running to his friends, catching up with their pace a while ago. Minjoo chuckles at shakes her head, the boy reminded her of herself. She was pretty clumsy herself. It also reminded her of the time she tripped, the day Jin promised not to touch her. She snaps her head at Jin’s direction, wanting to ask if Jin remembers the memory, but to her horror, Jin’s hand started glowing and it was disappearing slowly.

“J-Jin? Was that boy a human?” Minjoo’s eyes widen and when she realized Jin was already weak, her eyes brimmed with tears. Jin spreads her arms open, a wide smile plastered on her face while her hand disappear to thin air and it glowed, like the fireflies Minjoo used to adore.

“Come, Minjoo. I can finally hug you.” Jin invites Minjoo and the latter wasted no time and ran to Jin, finally feeling Jin’s warm embrace. Minjoo’s tears fall non-stop, hugging Jin ever so tightly like she always wanted. Jin kissed her tears away, and quickly one on her forehead, one on Minjoo’s nose, and just as half of her body was already disappearing, she presses her lips on Minjoo’s. Jin lets her lips linger there longer, it was like catching up for all the years she missed on confessing her love for her. Minjoo tightens her hug, she really can’t believe it was finally Jin’s time, but all she wants now, is to cherish this moment with her, when she can finally touch her, like what she always wanted. Minjoo broke their kiss and gazed at Jin’s eyes for one last time.

“I’ve always wanted to do that, Minjoo.” Jin smiles at her, Minjoo just nudging her while she still cries. Jin shakes her head and chuckles. She was already embracing her end.

“ _Goodbye, Minjoo_.”

“No, no!” Minjoo pulls the garment left by Jin close to her, hoping that she could still feel Jin with her but Minjoo was too late. Her eyes won’t stop tearing up, and now, the feeling of losing Jin starting to sink in and it guts her that she should’ve told Jin while she has the chance. She picks up Jin’s mask and pressed her forehead against it, her tears still falling from her frail eyes.

“I love you, _Yujin_.” Minjoo sees the last of Yujin glow as bright as fireflies, and carefull vanishes into thin air, until there was no more.


End file.
